


Rebirth

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Meiou Setsuna, BAMF Uchiha Itachi, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Destiny, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Good Uchiha Itachi, Healing, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Screw Destiny, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Itachi Lives, Uchiha Itachi-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Setsuna couldn’t bear for Itachi to die. She beseeched her Queen and was granted the ability to heal him. Setsuna healed Itachi, and promised to bring him back to Sasuke. But her quiet love has stirred something inside the lonely Uchiha’s heart.
Relationships: Meiou Setsuna/Uchiha Itachi





	Rebirth

“Oh please don’t let me be too late.” Setsuna knelt over Itachi’s body. “More time. Give him more time.”

The garnet rod, imbued with her Queen’s power, glowed.

Itachi’s eyes opened. “Sasuke!”

Setsuna transformed back into a maiden and put her hand on Itachi’s chest. “Calm down. You’ve been dead all day.”

“Where is my brother?” Itachi asked again.

“You can’t go to him now.” Setsuna said softly. “Not until you heal. Drink your tea.”

Itachi paused, and drank the tea. “What...who are you? How is this possible?”

“I am the Guardian of Time.” Setsuna said. “Sailor Pluto. My Queen gave me the power to grant you more time. You can call me Setsuna.”

“Setsuna.” Itachi said softly. She liked the way her name sounded from him. “Thank you.”

Setsuna smiled. “Your welcome. Your brother is with Tobi. I will get you to him as soon as I can.”

“Please do.” Itachi said. “There’s no telling what that person is filling his head with.”

Setsuna smiled wryly. “Would it be so bad for him to learn the truth?”

“The truth skewed to serve his purposes is not the truth I want him to hear.”

Setsuna bandaged his wounds. “Then we have to get you better as soon as possible.”


End file.
